Bookworm Junior
by adamski
Summary: Sequel to bookworm - before people yell there's a bridging piece between the two coming out soon!  T for safety


Right, confusing this. This is a sequel to "Bookworm" and it's about Levy and Gajeel having kids.

I'm working on a two shot where everyone finds out about their "fake" wedding and Levy finding out she's pregnant but will have to wait as this wormed its way into my brain and won't leave…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He'd been protective of her before but this was ridiculous. Now he was like a mother hen. Or maybe a lion guarding his kill was a better description.

Levy would have found it annoying except he was so sweet, fussing over her like a mother…she didn't want to say dragon but could think of nothing else.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you want anything?"

"No dear. I'm fine. Go get the food you want."

He looked at her suspiciously before walking off to get himself some food.

Levy sighed but smiled fondly after him. She had heard that the father often worried more than the mother during pregnancy and was seeing it first-hand.

Gajeel had surprised her when she had asked him about it,

"I love you. I love the baby inside you. How can I _not_ worry?" He had looked at her so earnestly that she could only lean in and hug him tightly.

He'd hugged her back, being careful of her slightly swollen belly.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

The change this behaviour had caused on the rest of the guild was amazing. They'd all accepted him when they saw how happy he made Levy. Now, seeing him dote on her, made even the most suspicious person start to like him.

A major turning point had also been when he came in smiling that first day he had found out. He'd buzzed round the guild, dragging a highly amused Levy behind him telling anyone that would listen that she was having his child.

Levy had been so happy to see people accept him for who he was. Buying him drinks, asking him to join in poker games and parties.

Of course, he hardly ever went, he preferred to spend his time with her, but it was a huge step that people were still asking him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Levy!" Lucy came up to her and immediately sat in front of her rubbing her stomach. It still amazed her. "How's my little godchild?"

"Kicking me all the time and wanting me to eat the weirdest things!"

They both chuckled to each other.

"How's Daddy doing?" Lucy smirked as she looked over at expectant father.

Levy snorted, "Driving me nuts with his attention. I wouldn't have it any other way though." She smiled brightly at her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel looked back at the mother of his child. For about the fifth time in five minutes.

"She's not going to disappear if you don't keep looking at her you know?" A highly amused Lisanna giggled to him

"Yeah, well, I always worry when I'm happy." His face darkened, "Something usually messes it up."

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a smack to the back of his head.

"Hey, don't be miserable. You'll make my godchild sad!" Natsu scolded him as he came over.

"The fuck! Keep hitting me and you'll not be having kids, period!" Gajeel glowered at him which only made Natsu laugh harder.

"Natsu…" a low voice warned him coming from…Lisanna!

"Okay, okay. Fine." he yelled waving his hands lest he incur the young barmaids wrath.

"So why are you so miserable suddenly?" he questioned his dragon brother.

The iron dragon did not answer the fire dragon.

"Gajeel's worried about Levy."

Natsu's uproarious laughter echoed around the guild.

"You really think anything can happen to Levy? With _you_ around?" He held his hand up to forestall any arguments, "And if you're not around then they've got to get around the whole of the guild to get to her."

Gajeel stared at the loudmouth for a moment and grunted in appreciation before going back to his wife with a glass of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Funniest of all was Gajeel at the maternity classes.

Levy couldn't stop herself giggling at the obvious gap in the room separating her and her husband from the others. She had forgotten that he did indeed look terrifying to someone that didn't know, deep-down, he could be gentle and tender.

There had been an intake of breath when they watched him take the little test doll. Clearly they expected him to drop it. Or perhaps eat it.

Levy had smiled with pride as he stared right back and held the baby in a textbook perfect hold.

Having a bookworm for a wife had its advantages sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel watched his wife scurry around the apartment they now shared. Fairy hills was no good and his was no place for a small family. They'd moved to a 3 bedroom one in what could be called a "nice" area of magnolia near the park.

Now he watched his little wife as she tried to clean everything within reach. He had heard of this before. They call it "the nesting instinct" where a mother cleans everything to get it ready for the new "chick".

"Proud?" Questioned a voice next to him.

He looked down at Lily, startled out of his thoughts.

"Always." He replied softly. He would talk to Lily like no one else and happily show his inner thoughts to his friend.

A part of him was scared though. He cared about Levy more than anything – and the baby more than her!

What the hell would he do if something happened to either of them?

Just then Levy paused and turned to smile at him.

His heart felt light again.

No-one was going to hurt his family.

He grinned back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Lily watched the interplay between his best friend and his wife – who happened to be his second best friend thankfully.

The black exceed was actually excited at the prospect of the baby. He had been intrigued by infant humans – hell it was what got him exiled. How could something start off so fragile and vulnerable and yet turn into something like Gajeel or Natsu when it was older?

He couldn't wait to be an uncle – at least until the child started wanting to use him as a Teddy bear. He might have to put his foot down there.

He also watched Levy closely. She was dear to him both for herself and also being his "master's" wife.

He did have to laugh at Gajeel's overprotective side.

A highlight had been last week when some poor fool had walked into her in the street and then found himself lifted off his feet by the collar, face to face with a vision of terror.

It had taken Levy and Lily a good few minutes to get Gajeel to let the guy go after he furiously apologised to Levy under the withering gaze of the iron dragon.

Lily feared it would only get worse for his friend rather than get better. He just hoped he could prevent him from killing someone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Levy sat with her feet up. Gajeel sitting on the floor in front of her so he could rest his face against her belly. She was pretty big now. It was only a month away when they would be parents.

Levy loved these moments with Gajeel. Seeing the side of him no-one else would see as he gently spoke to their offspring of all the things he would teach them.

"Who says they're going to be a dragonslayer. Why not solid script?"

He only grinned at her, "Ha, our kids going to kick arse. A dragonslayer who can do solid script and make their own food? They'll be unstoppable."

Levy couldn't help but find how much pride he had in an unborn child endearing.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming up next – the birth and a few surprises!


End file.
